


Part 5, Chapter 2 “This is the Rhythm of the Night (Oh yeah)”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [16]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 5, Chapter 2 “This is the Rhythm of the Night (Oh yeah)”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014.

The seven days passed, and another sermon was nigh. The chapel had several entrances, and they were always open, always welcoming those eager souls who sought the dark rituals. I saw him from a distance, and I instantly knew it was him. It had learned to know the curves of his robe, and the way his hood fell over his masked face. The Ghoul was leaning against the mossy wall, as if he was waiting. I knew I was what he was waiting for. He kept his hands behind his back, and it emphasized his broad shoulders, a sight that made me yearn for him, in the same manner I had since long before our first encounter. As we embraced, I felt his bulge beneath the cloth, igniting the fire slumbering within me.

I fell to my knees before him, and slowly lifted his robe. I kissed his hairy thigh, nuzzling the skin with the tip of my nose. His member was fully erected, glistening with salty secret. I avoided it, to tease him, as I kissed his other inner thigh, licking the skin. His hands were entangled in my hair, but so far they did nothing to command me. I kissed the shaft of his cock, suckling carefully at the base of it. He moaned, and held on tighter to my hair. I traced the member from shaft to tip with my tongue, in one long lick. As I reached the tip, I covered it with my mouth, massaging it with my lips and tongue, retrieving the clear liquid. I looked up at him, saw his emerald eyes shimmering as he beheld the pleasurable treatment he received. I placed my hands on his firm buttocks, and smiled up at him. He shivered. I began to take his cock in my mouth, deeper and deeper, pulling it in with suction. The Ghoul held my head in place now, as murmurs of lust came from his lips. I tightened my oral grip around his cock and began to slide it in and out, in and out, my tongue swirling and exploring.

I increased the pace, having to breathe through my nose, calculated and calm, but the Ghoul became eager, trying to dominate the pace. He began to thrust against my mouth, and I felt his buttocks tighten under my palms and fingers. Abruptly he pulled my head back, forcing his cock to leave the wetness of my mouth. He raised me up in a standing position, by my hair. His eyes were burning, and his chest heaving. The Ghoul shoved me against the wall, face first, and placed his legs between mine. With a swift, gentle kick, he spread my legs wide. Only my weight pressuring against the wall kept me upright. With one hand still in my hair, twisting my face to the side, he lifted my skirt with the other. I felt his fingers glide across my sleek lips, until they found my clitoris. His cock penetrated me, only an inch or two, causing all the sensitive nerves to react and rejoice. The Ghoul fucked me like this while he rubbed my clit, never entering fully, just a little by little. The moss on the wall stained my fingertips green as I clutched on to it.

The Ghoul let go of my hair, and placed his hands on my breasts, tearing the fabric to get to them. I leaned back against him, and he entered me fully. He pressed me against the wall again, and began to fuck me mercilessly. I used one hand to prevent myself from being smothered against the wall, by pushing it against it, while with my other hand I continued what the Ghoul had started. His thrusts became more frequent, and rougher. I grinded against him, while my fingers worked my clit, as he fucked me so hard, I was on the verge of collapsing under his sheer strength. He moaned my name over and over, before his mouth latched on to my neck, biting and sucking greedily. I moaned his, as I felt my cunt get tighter and tighter, preparing itself for the shattering climax. The Ghoul felt it too, and was almost manic in his fucking, as if he could devour me with his desire. The bells of the chapel rang as I screamed out in ecstasy, the orgasm transplanting itself from the center of my core, to every cell and fiber of my body. He came too, nearly crushing me against the chapel wall in the process, my name once again emerging from his lips. We were finally ready for the diabolical sermon.


End file.
